


When did you know you liked girls?

by clusterjam



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bisexual Dean Winchester, Gen, Implied Castiel/Dean Winchester, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2015-09-18
Packaged: 2018-04-21 09:52:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4824410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clusterjam/pseuds/clusterjam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean has a question for Charlie that ends up not really being about Charlie at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When did you know you liked girls?

 

"Heya, kiddo. How's it hanging?" Dean slid into the chair kiddy-corner to Charlie at the table, a nervous smile on his face, mug in hand.

Charlie raised an eyebrow at him, "' _How's it hanging?'_ Did you get a brain injury or is there something you need to talk to me about that's making you act like a creepy uncle?"

Dean rolled his eyes, "Am I not allowed to ask how you're doing? Is there a rule I'm unaware of?"

"Dean." She demanded, not buying what he was selling at all.

"I'm genuinely curious, Charlie. You know... you were gone for months. We thought you were _dead_." He continued, more firm this time.

Charlie felt a pang of guilt at his words. She'd faked her death using a spell she'd found on the codex and fled the country for a while. She came back when she heard crazy news stories and knew the boys could use all the help they could get.

"I'm fine, Dean. No desire to use dark witchy magic again any time soon, no physical injuries and I'll live with the emotional ones. Now spill."

Dean stared at her, with admiration and slight trepidation.  

He cleared his throat, looking down at his half-drunk cup of black coffee, "Uh, when..." He stopped, took a big swig of the drink and looked ahead at the wall of books. "When did you know you... uh..."

Charlie watched Dean, his behavior unlike anything she'd ever seen him display. He almost looked scared. Dean Winchester, big, strong, gruff Dean Winchester was afraid. _Oh_.

"Liked girls?" Charlie finished and Dean looked at her, shocked that she understood where he was going with that thought and thankful that he didn't have to finish it.

He cleared his throat again, must be the coffee; it left a tickle back there. "Uh... yeah. Yeah."

Charlie smiled, "Well I was a bit of an early bloomer, I think. I had a huge crush on my babysitter when I was like... eight. Of course I didn't realize really what was going on until I was around thirteen."

Dean, unfortunately, didn't ease at her answer. His shoulders were taught. "Oh... hmm."

"It's not always like that, though. Not everyone is the same. I think with us gays it happens a bit earlier because of the whole, 'no opposite-sex attraction' thing. But I mean, people in the middle of the spectrum, people that like _more_ than one gender... sometimes they don't realize it until much later." She continued, and Dean whipped his head toward her. Bingo. Something struck a chord there. He stayed silent. She could see the wheels turning in his brain, "Some _bisexuals_ don't even think about same-sex attraction until their like..." She paused for effect. Dean took another sip of his coffee, "Thirty-six?"

Dean coughed, his coffee did not go down easily.

Charlie smiled sheepishly as Dean's coughing fit slowed to a stop.

When he was finally clear, he eyed Charlie. Somewhere between a glare and a calculation. "You're too smart for your own good, kid."

Charlie shrugged with one shoulder, "Not everyone can be this perfect. It's a blessing and a curse."

Dean chuckled, taking another sip.

"You wanna talk about it?" Charlie offered.

Dean sat, thoughtful for a moment. "Not yet..." He smiled, "Thank you, though."

She smiled, standing up from the table and patting him on the shoulder, "No problem, Dean." She walked toward the hallway leading to the bedrooms, "Just let me know when you decide to make a move on Cas!" She said before slamming the door to her room.

Dean thanked all the winged dicks in Heaven that Cas and Sam and left earlier to do a supply run.

"You're not helping!"

"Wasn't trying to! Love you! 'Night!"

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this a bit ago on tumblr but I just got this lovely AO3 account so I wanted to put it up here! Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
